ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Redux (Continuity)
Ultraman Redux is a series that revolves around the ultra of the same name. It was created by Emgaltan to retell the original Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and possibly more. It adds in more over arching plots, new episodes and monsters, and incorporate ideas both from people and pre-production of the shows. Plot I'm going to label the plots for the three series. *Ultraman Redux A rookie ultra warrior named Ultraman Redux accidently injures jet pilot, Shin Hayata well trying to destroy the escape monster, Bemular. In a panic as he may be kicked out of the Space Garrison for such a mess-up, he bonds with the human to save him. After Bemular is destroyed, Redux realizes his chance to make a name for himself defending Earth from giant monsters and aliens like the other ultras of the Space Garrison. He stays bonded to Hayata who joins a monster and alien investigation organization known as the Science Patrol. The two go on to defend Earth from all kinds of monsters and aliens. *Redux: Ultraseven An ultra scout known as Ultraseven stumbles upon the planet known as Earth. He had been told stories about from his friend, Ultraman Redux and decides to "map" it. He saves a hiker who form he uses as a disguise, and joins the Ultra Garrison to fight against the coming Age of Aliens. *Redux: Ultraman Jack The Space Garrison, realizing that Earth seems to bring out the best in ultras, sends Ultraman Jack when they sense a Second Age of Monsters. Meanwhile, The Monster Attack Team, MAT for short, struggles against the monsters of Earth. When Jack arrives, he bonds with race car driver Hideki Go after the human saved a girl at the cost of his life. Hideki goes undercover to join MAT and defend humanity from many new monsters and aliens. Monsters and Aliens I don't currently have the list for all the monsters and aliens to be featured so I'll put the villains and original monsters. Ultraman Redux Villains *The Alien Baltan *Alien Zarab *Geronimon *Alien Mephilas Monsters and Aliens *Space Monster: Bemular (Ep 1) *Space Ninja: Alien Baltan I "Belten" (Ep 2) *Invisible Monster: Neronga (Ep 3) *Sea Beast: Guesra (Ep 4) *Magnetic Monster: Antlar (Ep 5) *Skull Monster: Red King (Ep 6) *Underground Monster: Magular (Ep 6) *Winged Monster: Chandorah (Ep 6) *Strange Plants: Sunflan I (Ep 6) *Friendly Monster: Pigmon (Ep 6 - Ep 39) *Protection Monster: Gabora (Ep 7) *Mummy Phantom: Mummy Man "Huraton the IV"(Ep 8) *Frilled Lizard: Jirass (Ep 9) *Brain Wave Monster: Gyango (Ep 10) *Frog-Tongue Monster: Sirvala (Ep 11) *Space Ninja Alien Baltan II "Velter" (Ep 12) *Fourth-Dimensional Monster: Bullton (Ep 13) *Evil Alien: Alien Zarab I & II "Muro and Loru" (Ep 14) *Mummy Monster: Dodongo (Ep 15) *Blue Flame Monster: Aboras (Ep 16) *Red Flame Monster: Banila (Ep 16) *Ghost Monster: Hydra (Ep 17) *Bad Luck Monster: Bodoluck (Ep 18) *Poison Gas Monster: Kemular (Ep 19) *Underground Society: Bockleians (Ep 20) *Underground Monster: Telesdon (Ep 20) *Mutated Human Monster: Jamila (Ep 21) *Deep Sea Monster: Gubila (Ep 22) *Nano-Tech Monster: Nanogan (Ep 23) *Strange Plants: Sunflan II (Ep 24) *Ancient Monster: Gomora I (Ep 24 - Ep 25) *Skull Monster: Red King II (Ep 26) *Ancient Monster: Gomess (Ep 26) *Comet Monster: Dorako (Ep 27) *Strange Comet: Tsuphion (Ep 27) *Three-Faced Phantom: Dada (Ep 28) *Golden Monster: Goldon I & II (Ep 29) *Amazon Man: Keronia (Ep 30) *Phantom Monster: Woo (Ep 31) *Blinding Flash Monster: Kiyla (Ep 32) *Sand Pit Beast: Saigo (Ep 32) *Yeti Monster: Gigass (Ep 33) *Rock Monster: Gorgos (Ep 33) *Frozen Monster: Peguila (Ep 34) *Bee Monster: Hivaedon (Ep 35) *Scorching Monster: Zambolar (Ep 36) *Mega-Ton Monster: Skydon (Ep 37) *Chief Monster: Geronimon (Ep 38 - Ep 40) *Revived Underground Monster: Re-Telesdon (Ep 38) *Revived Comet Monster: Re-Dorako (Ep 38) *Revived Skull Monster: Re-Red King (Ep 38 - Ep 40) *Revived Ancient Monster: Re-Gomora (Ep 38 - Ep 40) *Revived Invisible Monster: Re-Neronga (Ep 39) *Revived Magnetic Monster: Re-Antlar (Ep 40) *Revived Deep Sea Monster: Re-Gubila (Ep 40) *Ghost Monster: Seabozu (Ep 41) *Malicious Alien: Alien Mefilas "Melephas" (Ep 42) *Transformation Monster: Zaragas (Ep 43) *Plant Monster: Greenmons (Ep 44) *Oil Beast: Pesstar (Ep 45) *Toad Whale: Gamakuijira (Ep 46) *Living Drawing: Gavadon A & B (Ep 47) *Evil Alien: Alien Zarab "All unnamed" (Ep 47 - Ep 56) *Malicious Alien: Alien Mefilas "Melephas" (Ep 48 - Ep 56) *Space Ninja: Alien Baltan III "Valtan" (Ep 48 - Ep 56) *Evil Alien: Alien Zarab "Trudan" (Ep 48 - Ep 51) *Gil-Man: Ragon (Ep 49) *Slime Monster: Gonosa (Ep 50) *Evil Alien: Alien Zarab "Trudan" (Ep 51) *Mutated Human Monster: Jamila "Hoshino" (Ep 52) *Transforming Phantom: Alien Zetton (Ep 53) *Scorching Monster: Zambolar (Ep 54 - Ep 56) *Ghost Monster: Seabozu (Ep 54 - Ep 56) *Frozen Monster: Peguila (Ep 54 - Ep 56) *Ghost Monster: Hydra (Ep 54 - 59) *Space Dinosaur: Zetton (Ep 55 - 56) Redux: Ultraseven Villains *Alien Pedan *Alien Guts *Alien Poll *Alien Ghos Aliens and Monsters *Space Hunter: Alien Cool (Ep 1) *Capsule Monster: Windom (Ep 1) *Organism X: Alien Waiell (Ep 2) *Transformation Alien: Alien Pitt (Ep 3) *Electro-Dragon: Eleking (Ep 3) *Capsule Monster: Miclas (Ep 3) *Anti-Gravity Alien: Alien Godola (Ep 4) *Space Phantom: Alien Braco (Ep 5) *Wandering Alien: Alien Pegassa (Ep 6) *Space-Shrimp Man: Alien Bira (Ep 7) *Prisoner 303: Alien Quraso (Ep 8) *Brain Alien: Alien Chibu (Ep 9) *Hallucination Alien: Alien Metron (Ep 10) *Blood-Sucking Alien: Alien Spell (Ep 11) *Religion Alien: Alien Falsa (Ep 12) *False Monster: Azeral (Ep 12) *Android Girl: Zero One (Ep 13) *Space Robot: King Joe (Ep 14 - Ep 15) *Capsule Monster: Agira (Ep 14) *Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan (Ep 14 - Ep 15) *Parasite Insect: Acari (Ep 16) *Blood-Sucking Plants: Suflan (Ep 16) *Space Spider: Gumonga (Ep 16) *Island Alien: Alien Bell (Ep 16) *Prospector Alien: Alien Shaplay (Ep 17) *Digger Monster: Giradorus (Ep 17) *Diseased Alien: Alien Infect (Ep 18) *Rock Alien: Annon (Ep 19) *Underground Robot: U-Tom (Ep 20) *Capsule Monster: Miclas (Ep 20) *Testing Monster: Aron (Ep 21) *Clone Alien: Alien Guts "Unnamed one and Marshal Taten"(Ep 21 - Ep 23) *Capsule Monster: Windom (Ep 22) *Space Yeti: Alien Wild (Ep 24) *Space Dragon: Narse (Ep 24) *Different Dimension Alien: Alien Icarus (Ep 25) *Ego Alien or "Supreme Emperor of All the Universe": Alien Bado (Ep 26) *Warship Robot: Iron Rocks (Ep 27) *Space Sea-Bottom Man: Alien Mimy (Ep 27) *Space Guerrilla: Alien Shadow (Ep 28) *Shadow Monster: Darkmons (Ep 28) *Revenge Alien: Alien Zamppa (Ep 29) *Moon Monster: Petero (Ep 29) *Deadly Poisonous Monster: Gabura (Ep 29) *Capsule Monster: Agira (Ep 29) *Aurora Alien: Alien Kanan (Ep 30) *Freezing Monster: Gandar (Ep 31) *Mini Alien: Alien Poll (Ep 31 - Ep 33) *Hyperthermia Beast: Muefria (Ep 32) *Capsule Monster: Miclas (Ep 32) *Elemental Monster: Fiecer (Ep 33) *Regeneration Monster: Gyeron of Planet Star Bem (Ep 34) *Armored Alien: Alien Borg (Ep 35) *Invasion Alien: Alien Kill (Ep 36) *Cyborg Dinosaur: Dinosaur Tank (Ep 36) *Plastic Phantom: Alien Plachiku (Ep 37) *Mechanism Monster: Rigger (Ep 38) *Capsule Monster: Agira (Ep 39) *Space Germ: Dally (Ep 40) *Space Birdman: Alien Iryos (Ep 41) *Foaming Monster: Dancan (Ep 42) *Physic Power Alien: Alien Uley (Ep 43) *Resuscitated Phantom: Shadowman (Ep 44) *Stealing Alien: Alien Magellan (Ep 45) *Space Ship Alien: Alien Pega (Ep 46) *Capsule Monster: Windom (Ep 46) *Plunder Alien: Alien Banda (Ep 47) *Plunder Robot: Crazygon (Ep 47) *Capsule Monster: Agira (Ep 47) *Kappa Monster: Tepeto (Ep 48) *Aquatic Phantom: Alien Tepeto (Ep 48) *Undersea Hominid: Nonmalt (Ep 49 - Ep 50) *Octopus Monster: Guyros (Ep 49 - Ep 50) *Capsule Monster: Miclas (Ep 50) *Fourth Planet Android: Robot Chief (Ep 51 - Ep 52) *Fourth Planet Android: Robot Commissioner (Ep 51 - Ep 52) *Space Monkey-Man: Alien Goron (Ep 53) *Apeman: Gorry (Ep 53) *Psychedelic Alien: Alien Perolynga (Ep 54) *Robot Superman: Robot Ultraseven (Ep 55) *Invasion Alien: Alien Salome (Ep 55) *Capsule Monster: Agira (Ep 55) *Group Alien: Alien Hook (Ep 56) *Ghost Phantom: Alien Ghos (Ep 57 - Ep 59) *Electro Dragon: Eleking (Ep 57) *Twin-Headed Beast: Pandon (Ep 58 - Ep 59) *Ghost Soldier: Robotron (Ep 57 - Ep 59) *Ultraman Superior (Ep 57 - 59) *Capsule Monster: Miclas (Ep 58) *Capsule Monster: Agira (Ep 58) *Capsule Monster: Windom (Ep 58) *Twin-Headed Cyborg: Reconstructed Pandon (Ep 59) Ultraman Jack *Dr. Kobayashi *Alien Nackle *??? *Alien Bat Original Monsters Ultraman Redux *Frog-Tongue Monster: Sirvala *Bad Luck Monster: Bodoluck *Nano-Tech Blob: Nanogan *Bee Monster: Hivaedon *Slime Monster: Gonosa Ultraseven *Religion Alien: Alien Falsa *False Monster: Azeral *Diseased Alien: Alien Infect *Shadow Monster: Darkmons *Hyperthermia Beast: Muefria *Elemental Monster: Fiecer *Ghost Soldier: Robotrons Ultraman Jack *Abomination Monster: Abomata *Multi-Head Monster: Hydoss *Defense Machine: Defendo *Rare Monster: Catrarga Reception It would like to know what you think of this idea so give your opinions in the comments. Trivia *Dr. Kobayashi is named after the writer of Leogon's episode in Ultraman Jack and Godzilla Vs. Biollante. *Nanogan and Gonosa are based on the fact that Zaragas was originally going to be a red morphable blob. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series